


Mi casa, su casa, potato, potäto

by Brynnen, Piemachine (Brynnen)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Inadequately discussed boundaries, Slight Slash, musicians biographies, these guys are adorable, unfunny mugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Brynnen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Piemachine
Summary: Danny comes to the surprising realisation his bandmates seem to be living in his house. When did that happen and should he be more angry about this than he is? Basically music-men curtain!fic.





	Mi casa, su casa, potato, potäto

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Youtube randomly recommended the episode 'Delivery of Destiny' to me, putting me onto these guys and aren't they adorable? 
> 
> I love how in that episode especially they might annoy Paul a bit, but they really seem to want him to succeed, helping him save the day with their prompts.
> 
> So in response I'm basically trying to double the available LH fic on this site... I hope you readers enjoy this too, because I've got several more stories in varying states of part-written in my notebooks!

Danny stumbled into the kitchen still damp from his shower and hummed in appreciation for the mug of coffee already waiting for him, milk and sugar just as he liked it. 'Thanks man!'

Sherman didn't look up from his copy of "Brother Ray", 'Y're welcome.' he mumbled through a mouthful of toast, engrossed in the great musician's autobiography.

'Oooh! Coffee!' Bobbi swanned in, picking up his own mug and Danny frowned, trying to remember when exactly his bandmates had claimed favourite mugs from his collection. Or when they'd started living in his house. Huh. When had that happened and how had he not noticed?

'Y're welcome.' Sherman replied again in between sips of coffee from a mug emblazoned with the motto "drummers do it with rhythm". Danny hadn't even realised he owned that particular mug until Sherman had unearthed it from the cupboard the other month.

Bobbi's mug bore the legend "I don't want no treble, Officer" and Danny remembered that one had been the last of a job lot of corny mugs he'd stocked as generically musical gifts. They were the kind of thing clueless moms and partners who wandered into the store during holiday season ended up buying for the musician in their life. He'd kept that last one in a fit of sentimentality, missing Bobbi. He'd promptly hidden it at the back of the cupboard, too embarrassed to even look at it once the last of the eggnog had gotten drunk.

A third of the way down his coffee Danny voiced the thought that had been at the top of his mind since he came downstairs. 'When did you last go home, Bobbi?'

'Yesterday. I had to refresh my wardrobe and water the plants.'

'Sherman?' Danny's voice was heavy with a sense of resignation that was settling over him for some reason.

'Huh? Oh, three days ago, I had to pick up the mail.'

'Have you guys just moved into my home while I wasn't paying attention?'

'Your couch is comfy.'

'So much nearer to the salon than my apartment.' The pair of them chimed in at the same time, grinning awkwardly as it became apparent that yes, they had totally stealth-moved-in without consciously thinking about it or actually consulting with each other.

Danny slumped onto the table-top and Sherman gave him an awkward pat of consolation. He didn't like to think of himself as unobservant, but he'd been busy lately - two of his students had suddenly shown an interest in songwriting and he'd been doing some extra session work at the recording studio for the new (super secret) Lindana album that was due out soon. The original lead guitarist had shown as much sign of being moved by the spirit of rock as his dead great-aunt Esmerelda.

'You... How... When did you guys move in?'

'You gave me a key, like six weeks ago. Was that not an invitation?' Bobbi looked confused. 'Cause usually that means we're either lovers or roomies or both, right?'

Sherman looked awkward. 'The heating at my apartment broke down last month - you said I was welcome on the couch for as long as necessary when I told ya.'

Danny searched his memory, rummaging through the mental chest marked 'not music' and remembered Sherman knocking on the door, teeth chattering with cold and saying something incomprehensible about a boiler. 'Oh that!'

'I haven't broken the lease agreement on my place if its an issue.' Sherman hurried to reassure him and Danny remembered Sherman's tiny, grim apartment with a shudder.

'No way man. I'll clear the basement rooms out for ya, let you settle in properly! Chip in with the bills and mi casa es su casa, man.' He looked over to Bobbi. 'What about you? Or was the key actually all I needed to do?'

Bobbi shook his head. 'I may practically live here, but I'm not turning in the keys to my place anytime soon - a guy needs his privacy sometimes.' He shrugged. 'In any case, I already redecorated your spare bedroom to my tastes.'

'You did?' Sweet augmented fourths the bassist worked fast! Danny mutely held his mug out for a refill as Sherman topped his own coffee off. It was way too early for these kind of revelations.

'Wow. You work fast.'

Bobbi waved away that remark. 'If something's worth doing then you just get on and do it. Life's too damn' short for anything else.'

The other two nodded, that was a fair point even if it was somewhat melancholy.

'I wasted enough time during our hiatus. I'm done wasting time.'

'Speaking of which, I oughta get a hustle on - library opens soon.' Sherman spoiled the moment by looking at his watch with a stifled curse, He jumped to his feet, scooped up his book and drained his coffee almost in a single motion. He dropped a peck on the other two's foreheads and hurried out of the door, pulling on his coat as he shoved his keys into his pocket.

They sat in stunned silence for a moment and Bobbi blinked several time 'Did he just? Are we?...'

Danny touched his forehead bemusedly, still feeling the warm imprint of lips upon his skin. 'Don't ask me, I only live here.'


End file.
